Shadow Protector
by Laqueta Okami
Summary: Harry's uncanny survival was due to more than just good luck and protective spells. Mary knew what she was talking about when she said angels were watching over Dean. Castiel just had to receive the two most accident prone charges in history.
1. Dean

Disclaimer: Supernatural and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners.  
Warning!: Will be slash. Spoiler alert for all of Harry Potter and all of Supernatural.  
Summary: Harry's uncanny survival was due to more than just good luck and protective spells. Mary knew what she was talking about when she said angels were watching over Dean. Castiel just had to receive the two most accident prone charges in history.

A/N: This is a response to Black Raven(a.k.a. Black-Raven3)'s Guardian Angel challenge. Hope you enjoy it. See the end authors note for update info.

* * *

**January 24th, 1979**

John Winchester drops as another glass hits the wall just beside his head. He quickly ducked out the door before collapsing against the wall.

"I'm never doing this again."

"That's what they all say, and in a few years I know you'll be back."

John turned his head and just glared at the doctor standing beside him.

"Do you have any children Dr. Watsky?"

Dr. Watsky just laughs before walking into the room John so desperately fled from.

"Call me Bev. How are you doing Mrs. Winchester?"

Mary stops glaring at John, who is meekly hovering in the doorway, to look up at Dr. Watsky.

"I would be doing better Dr. Watsky if you would get my kid out of me. He seems to enjoy using my bladder as punching bag and appears to be very eager to get out."

"Please Mrs. Winchester, call me Bev. You are only in today for a check-up, your boy isn't due for another week and a half. I can give you some pain killers for the apparent labor pains, but as for the punching bag, you will have to try and talk him out of it."

The doctor chuckles as she moves over to bed. Mary Winchester had come into the hospital complaining of pains similar to labor pains, but her water had not broken so the doctor wasn't very worried. It appeared to be a simple false labor, and would pass within an hour or two.

"Alright, but I insist you call me Mary then. John! Stop hovering and get your scrawny ass in here. I am not going through this alone."

John quickly makes his way over to Mary's bedside and offers her his hand.

"Sorry love. You're just frightening when you're in pain."

Mary's scowl disappears and she smiles lovingly at John gripping his hand gently.

Dr. Watsky quickly checks Mary over, making sure everything is in order and that the baby is growing properly.

"Your baby seems to be doing well. I will just go get your pain killers and you should be good to go home."

Mary smiles in thanks, gently rubbing her belly. Before she leaves the room Bev turns around and looks at Mary, before glancing at John and then returning her gaze to Mary.

"Mary, are you sure you want to go home? It would be better for you to give birth here in the hospital. I can respect your reasons for wanting a home birth, but I really would be more comfortable if you were here. Especially since this is your first child, and you have no idea what may happen."

Mary glances at John before sighing and adopting a very serious look.

"Dr. Watsky, Bev… I appreciate your concern, but John and I have discussed it, and we would simply feel more comfortable in our own home. It was how my parents did it, and I was delivered just fine. We already have the mid-wife you recommended on standby, we have your number on speed dial, the car is totally fueled, and we are only 5 minutes away from the hospital should anything go wrong. I'm confident it will be alright. If it makes you more comfortable we can call you when my water breaks and you can come over see the pregnancy if you'd like."

Bev just shakes her head slightly and gives Mary a small smile. "I will just keep my phone on and you can give me a call if anything goes wrong. I will be right back with your pain killers."

With that said she quickly leaves the room, the sound of her foot steps echoing down the corridor as the Winchesters sit in silence. The silence continues to stretch for a few minutes, both soon-to-be parents lost in their own thoughts.

The silence is abruptly broken however when Mary suddenly whimpers and grips her belly. John is standing in an instant, a panicked and concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong? Is it more cramps? What can I do??"

Mary just whimpers again before rasping out "Get Bev… My water just broke…"

John just stands there dumbfounded for a moment before Mary whimpers again, and then gasps loudly. He quickly jumps into action and runs out into the hall yells for a nurse. As soon as one appears he yells for her to get Dr. Watsky.

He quickly returns to Mary's bedside, and grips her hand again.

"It's alright love, I'm here."

Mary just grips his hand tightly in response, focusing on breathing the way she was shown. Moments later Dr. Watsky runs into the room, and quickly look Mary over.

"Aside from being early, everything is in order. Would you like the pain killers shortly, or would you rather wait? If you take them now the birthing process will take longer, but if you wait it will be quicker although more painful."

"Later."

Dr. Watsky nods, before laying her hand on Mary's forehead. "Alright. Now I know you were set on giving birth in your own home, and as your water just broke you likely have several hours before your son will be born. If you would like I can arrange to have you taken home."

Mary looks over at John before grimacing as another cramp ran through her body. They communicate silently for a few seconds and then reluctantly nods her head. She then lays her head back onto the pillow and just focuses on breathing.

"We will stay here." John says softly.

Dr. Watsky smiles lightly and walks over to lay a hand on John's shoulder. "She will be fine John. The pain will come and go, but what is important is that you don't leave her side, alright?"

John looks away from Mary's pained face up at Dr. Watsky. "I won't. I never will."

Dr. Watsky pats his shoulder reassuringly and then turns to leave. Halfway to the door she pauses and turns back to him.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"I do."

John once again glances over at the doctor, mild confusion evident on his face.

"I have a boy and a girl. Both are perfectly healthy and everyday they make all the pain worth it."

Something in Bev's voice makes a chill go up John's spine, but before he can focus on it she's gone and Mary is gasping again, redirecting his attention back to her.

Hours pass in relative silence, broken intermittently by Mary's gasps of pain, which slowly escalate into screams. Dr. Watsky comes in every hour or so until Mary starts screaming in pain, then she is there every half and hour. She finally pronounces that it is time to start pushing, roughly twenty minutes after giving her painkillers. After another bought of screaming and cursing from Mary, whimpering from John as his hand is nearly crushed and calming words and instructions from Dr. Watsky, a new Winchester is born into the world.

After giving him a through check-up Dr. Watsky gently hands him over to Mary and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her to give the new family some privacy.

John gazes lovingly at the bundle in his wife's arms, knowing in that moment that he would do anything in his power to keep his family safe.

"What shall we name him?" he asks reverently.

"Dean. His name is Dean." Mary nearly whispers, turning her tear filled gaze from her new baby boy to look up at her husband.

"It's perfect. Your mom would be honored." John leans down to give her a quick kiss, turning to place one on Dean's head next.

"I'm going to run home and get you a change of clothes, and grab some food, and a few of the baby blankets we bought. Try to get some sleep."

"I will. Be safe and hurry back."

They share another quick kiss, and then Mary is left alone with her child, admiring the wonder that she was able to bring into the world.

The only noise in the room is Dean's crying while Mary soothes him and try to get him to sleep. Not to long after John's departure she manages to rock Dean to sleep, and continues cooing nonsense at him before suddenly speaking to the apparently empty room.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you are not going to harm my family."

Saying this she glares at a seemingly empty spot across the room and swiftly grabs the water bottle off the nightstand, the rosary clinking against the aluminum of the bottle.

The lights flicker before suddenly blowing out and suddenly one of the male nurses from earlier strolls into the room.

"Mary Winchester, I mean no harm to you or your family."

Mary simply glares at him, still holding the bottle between the nurse and her son.

"What are you, and why have you possessed that man?"

"I am not a demon, for I know that is what you must be thinking. I am an angel of the lord. As for my reasons for 'possessing' this man, it was necessary to speak with you."

As he's speaking he slowly walks closer to the bed, unknowingly crossing the salt circle that Mary had had John place earlier. Upon seeing this Mary lowers the bottle slightly, still not totally relaxing.

"Why are you here? Why was it necessary to speak with me?"

"I am here to watch over your son. The lord has sent me to protect and watch over him. I did not believe it necessary to inform you of this, but as you could detect me in my true form I did not want to alarm you."

"True form?"

"Yes. I was sent here the moment Dean was born, and was to simply watch over him. Once you spoke to me however, I knew it was necessary to show myself if I am to protect him. I could not appear in my true form however, as mortals are unable to perceive it without severe consequences. I promise you I mean him no harm, and will do everything within my power to keep him safe."

"So you are really an angel?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

In the next second lights flickered in the room, despite the bulb being blown out, and the shadow of enormous wings were splayed out behind the nurse. Frustration is evident on the nurse's face as he steps closer to the bed.

"I understand your skepticism, but I am what I have said I am. I have simply revealed myself to you as it will make guarding my charge that much simpler."

Mary just stares in awe and unconsciously pulls Dean closer to her, and finally sets down the bottle.

"I apologize. I meant no offence, but I refuse to let my son be hurt. I had to be certain."

The nurse visibly calms and gives her a gentle look. "I understand. I must leave my vessel now, but I will still be here. Call on me should Dean ever be in trouble."

With that said he turns to leave, but is stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Wait. What is your name?"

The nurse grins slightly responding lightly "I am called Castiel."

With a sudden flash he is gone, and once more Mary is alone in the room. Only, she knows she is not truly again and can still feel his presence in the room.

"Castiel…"

* * *

A/N: Well, there is chapter one. I hope it is enjoyable, and if there are any mistakes please, feel free to let me know. Also, you should read Black Raven's own response to her challenge, Guarding Death, it's really good. I don't know when updates will be out, but I already have an outline of what I want to happen and when, so hopefully they won't be very far apart. Ciao.


	2. Harry

Disclaimer: Supernatural and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners.  
Warning!: Will be slash. Spoiler alert for all of Harry Potter and all of Supernatural.

Summary: Harry's uncanny survival was due to more than just good luck and protective spells. Mary knew what she was talking about when she said angels were watching over Dean. Castiel just had to receive the two most accident prone charges in history.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who favourited and alerted! It was a shocking response since the story has only been up one day, but I'm grateful for it. Special thanks to kirallie, Athena89, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Momma Lici, and Charmina for reviewing.

* * *

**July 31st, 1980**

"You need to push now Lily. That's right. Good."

Lily Potter nee Evans grunts as she gives another push. Even with the potions and spells to help with the pain, she can still feel every contraction.

"You can do it Lily, just a bit more."

Madame Pomfrey, medi-witch and good friend to the Potters, encouraged. The Potters had planned to go to St. Mungos to give birth to their first child. Plans had changed however when they heard that Voldemort was growing stronger and was taking more severe actions against those opposing him. They instead decided to have a relatively quite home-birth. The only people in attendance were Lily, James and Madame Pomfrey. The Marauders were also there, but were waiting in the den.

Lily's grip on James' hand suddenly tightens and she lets out a loud shriek, giving a final push before collapsing against the bed. The only sound for long seconds was her panting, before the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

"It's a boy." Madam Pomfrey announces after casting a number of spells to check the child's health and physically checking to assure that he was healthy. She walks over and hands him to James before silently leaving the room to go inform Dumbledore.

"He's beautiful Lily. He even has your eyes."

Lily smiles up at James, looking down at her son when James places him in her lap.

"James? What should his name be?"

James admires his son, while thinking over the names they had discussed.

"Harry. His name is Harry."

"It's perfect. He will grow up to be a strong little wizard, my beautiful baby boy."

Both elder Potters spend the rest of the day admiring Harry, and showing him off to the marauders as they take turns coming in to see him.

That evening they decide to go into hiding, using the Fidelus charm, in order to protect Harry.

_HPHPHPHP_

**October 31st, 1981**

"Get upstairs, quickly! Make sure Harry is alright!"

"James…"

"Go! I'll hold him off, just get Harry to safety!"

Lily gives James one last look before running from the room, hurrying up to Harry's nursery.

It had been just over a year since James and Lily Potter took their son and went into hiding. Things in the wizarding world had gotten more and more traumatic, but they were confident that they were safe. They were sadly mistaken however, as it turns out their secret keeper had betrayed them to Voldemort.

James was now preparing to fight against Voldemort in order to give Lily time to escape with Harry. Lily was quickly bundling Harry in a blanket, and turned to run across the hall to the floo. She stops abruptly though, when she sees Him standing in the doorway.

"Give me the boy."

Though terrified, for herself and her son, Lily just glared at Voldemort.

"Never! Leave my son alone!"

"Hand over the child and I will let you live!"

"No." Lily says confidently, even as Voldemort raises his wand threateningly.

"Very well. Avada Kedavra!"

Lily quickly turns so that her body is covering Harry as the sickly green light shoots towards her. She screams as the life leaves her body, her last thoughts of protecting Harry.

Unbeknownst to her, someone heard her silent wish, and sent something to protect the boy.

Voldemort laughs to himself, before moving in on the small child currently curled under his mother's body. He uses a booted foot to shove Lily out of way, taking careful aim at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra."

Voldemort watches in satisfaction as the killing curse hits the small child that was prophesied to defeat him.

His satisfaction quickly becomes shock however as a blinding white light seems to encompass the child, before shooting the curse back at the dark lord.

Voldemort's unearthly shriek fills the room as he is killed, his soul fragment fleeing the room quickly to escape whatever is protecting Harry.

The blinding light gathers itself around Harry, gently caressing the only part of the deadly curse that was able to get through its protection. Harry Potter would be forever marked by the lighting bolt scar, the only evidence of the light's failure. If it had been there sooner nothing would have harmed Harry. The light slowly becomes a corporeal form, showing that it is an angel. The angel spends the next few hours watching over Little Potter, soothing him when he begins to cry, and staying by his side until the giant comes to retrieve him.

As the giant takes the little wizard to his new home, the angel makes a vow to never let his ward be hurt again. No one notices as a small tattoo in the shape of a wing appears on one Harry Potter's shoulder. A tattoo in the shape of a lighting bolt appears in the same place on an angel of the lord, the vow becoming magically binding.

* * *

A/N: Well, that is that for chapter two. Please feel free to let me know of any mistakes, and I will try to correct them as soon as possible. This has not been beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes.


	3. Sam

Disclaimer: Supernatural and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners.  
Warning!: Will be slash. Spoiler alert for all of Harry Potter and all of Supernatural.  
Summary: Harry's uncanny survival was due to more than just good luck and protective spells. Mary knew what she was talking about when she said angels were watching over Dean. Castiel just had to receive the two most accident prone charges in history.

A/N: Sorry this took the weekend to update, I know I promised some of you I would have it out on Thursday. I honestly tried to upload it, but fanfiction wasn't co-operating, and then I was gone over the weekend. Thanks again to everyone who is following the story and has favourited it. Special thanks to Momma Lici and Mrs. Sammy Dean Winchester, Black-Raven3, kirallie, sacred histories, Steph230, athena89, Charmina, history, masks, Lil Miss Shadow.5, crimsonmoon08 for reviewing. For those I haven't already responded to, see end A/N for a response. Enjoy!

* * *

**May 2nd, 1983**

Childish laughter was heard echoing down the halls of the small hospital as a gentlemen was seen running out of a room so fast he nearly tripped.

The laughter rang in his ears as he rested against the wall just out side the room his wife was in.

"'Never again', huh?"

John Winchester turns to give a mild glare to the doctor standing beside him. Dr. Watsky was standing beside him amusement evident on her face.

"That's what I said. I suppose I forgot how volatile she is when she's pregnant."

"Well at least this one isn't early. Are you brave enough to venture back into the room, or would you rather leave your son and I to her wrath?"

"What wrath? She loves you, since you gave her pain killers, and I swear she is just trying to kill me for the amusement it'll cause for Dean."

Dr. Watsky is about to respond when a panicked 4 year old runs out of the room they are standing beside.

"Dad! Momma needs you! Aunty Bev, she asked for you too!"

The three of them hurry back into the room, the boys taking up their spots on either side on the bed while Bev gets her gloves on and towels ready.

"From the looks of it you will have to start pushing any minute now. Are you ready?"

Mary tightens her grip on her boys' hands, nodding. "I'm ready."

After much groaning, screaming, and soothing words from Dean and John, Mary brings another beautiful son into the world.

After cleaning him off and checking him over Bev hands him to John.

"You did very good Mary, you should rest now."

Mary nods distractedly, eyes on her newest son.

Bev just smiles, quietly closing the door on her way out.

"Is that my baby brother? He's so tiny! Is he okay? Why is he crying?"

Dean clambers onto the bed, trying to get a better look at the bundle in John's arms. Chuckling, John hands him to Mary, so that Dean can see him better.

"He's crying because he wants his big brother. Can you say hi?"

Dean carefully crawls up to the bundle, looking at it with a little smile on his face.

"Hi…"

The family sits in relative silence for a few minutes, just watching their newest addition.

"What's his name, momma?"

John and Mary share a look before she says "His name is Samuel. You can call him Sam though. Would you like to try holding him?"

Dean's eyes get really wide and he nods excitedly.

Mary shows Dean how to hold the baby properly and in no time Dean is seated on the chair right beside the bed, holding his baby brother.

After a while Mary moves to take Sam back, but Dean simply holds him tighter. "I'll keep him safe Momma, you need sleep. Aunty Bev said so, and she is the doctor."

Mary chuckles lightly and settles back into the bed. "Alright love. Just ask daddy to hold him if he gets to heavy, alright?"

"Alright."

Within moments Mary is snoring lightly under the watchful eye of her husband.

Sam starts crying again a few minutes later, apparently restless. Dean quickly but gently starts rocking him as best as he can.

"Come on Sammy, its okay. Momma needs her sleep, so you should stay quite and sleep too."

Sam's crying quiets down a little, but he continues to squirm and sniffle a little bit.

Dean just continues to rock him, whispering soothing nonsense just like Mary had done for him so many times. Sam slowly clamed down and drifted off to sleep. Just before he did John heard Dean whisper "I promise to always protect you Sammy, I will keep you safe." Before he gives him a kiss on the forehead and continues to rock him to sleep.

Rather than feeling his heart warm at the sight, John feels a chill run up his spine. He shakes it off as being over tired, and turns back to watch Mary sleep, ignoring the sense of foreboding that has crept over him.

_SPNSPNSPN_

**November 2nd, 1983**

Mary Winchester burst into Sam's nursery, stopping in her tracks when she realizes who is standing over Sam's crib.

"It's you…"

The yellow eyed demon turns around to glare at her, and slowly, agonizingly, raises her onto the roof.

"Castiel…" Mary manages to whisper, before the demon slices her stomach open and she screams. He disappears in the next second and Mary feels Castiel's presence fill the room.

"Get Dean out… Keep him safe…"

She feels a gentle caress on her cheek, and thinks she hears a whispered apology, and then she knows he's gone. Moments later John rushes into the room.

Mary watches sadly as he spots her, then as he manages to get Sammy out of the room to Dean. As Dean is standing in the doorway, she finally sees her son's guardian. He looks up at her, and solemnly looks her in the eye saying "I will always protect him."

That is the last thing she hears before the light leaves her eyes and the fire consumes her.

At the same moment a nearly invisible feather tattoo etches itself onto Dean's shoulder, as a small D etches itself around the lighting bolt on an angels shoulder. With that another protective oath becomes binding.

* * *

A/N: Well, finally they are all born. I have an idea of where I'm going to go from here, but I'm not positive. I now have a beta, so it also depends on her schedule. Please have patience with us, and updates will come as soon as possible. Love y'all.

* * *

Review Replies:

Kirallie: Yep, I thought an angel having a tattoo would be cool. It will play a role later.

Sacred histories: hahaha It will be beautiful insanity.

Steph230: Thanks! I'm glad.

Athena89: Thank you. Sorry they are so short; I will be trying to lengthen them as time goes on.

Charmina: Exactly. It shall be very interesting. Bwuahaha

History: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! I hope this chapter was just as good.

Masks: As of yet, it is just a sign of the magical tie to Castiel. I'm sure I will have it mean more as time goes on, but even I'm not entirely sure right now. Lol

Lil Miss Shadow.5: Thank you muchly!

Crimsonmoon8: Thank you, I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far! He is cute, isn't he? Lol And that is my clever avoidance of the question. I hope I can live up to your giddiness and have you enjoy it! Also, if you want a couple suggestions for Supernatural stories, you can send me a PM and I'll be glad to share my knowledge.


	4. Castiel

Disclaimer: Supernatural and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners.  
Warning!: Will be slash. Spoiler alert for all of Harry Potter and all of Supernatural.  
Summary: Harry's uncanny survival was due to more than just good luck and protective spells. Mary knew what she was talking about when she said angels were watching over Dean. Castiel just had to receive the two most accident prone charges in history.

A/N: This will be the last chapter with the disclaimer, warning, and summary in it. Please give a huge thanks to my beta Black-Raven3, as without her this chapter would not be so readable. Thank you to everyone who added, favourited and reviewed the last few chapter. I love all the support and hope I can live up to your expectations for this story as well as mine. Update info is in the end author's note. That's enough babbling though, onto the story.

* * *

Castiel winced as the lightning bolt carved itself into his shoulder. He did not regret making the vow to protect his ward, he simply feared the repercussions of doing so.

Over the next couple of years Castiel did everything he could to keep Harry content in his cupboard. As he could not show himself to humans he did his best to protect Harry from his relatives.

Thankfully they seemed to be mostly afraid of catching his, as they called it, freakiness. They usually refrained from beating him, and did their best to not touch him at all. Castiel tried to make up for this at night by allowing Harry to feel his presence, and doing his best to comfort him when he would cry.

Castiel didn't realize that the more he watched over Harry, the fewer trips he made to the Winchester home. He wasn't overly worried, as Mary was an ex-hunter, and knew her way around protections. He still showed up when Mary called for him, though it had only happened once.

Dean had been playing on the tallest slide in the playground with Mary watching from a distance. She had looked up just in time to see Dean slip from the tall structure and fall the long distance to the gravel. She had been at his side in an instance. Doing the first thing that came to mind, she had called for Castiel. As she fretted over her son, she quickly realized he had cracked a rib and was slowly bleeding from the ear.

Upon realizing this she had frozen, not sure if she should scoop him up and take him to the hospital, or if it would be too dangerous. She watched, stunned, as a glow enveloped Dean. As soon as it faded she quickly checked him over and noticed that his rib had been healed and that he was no longer bleeding. She smiled at the apparently empty space next to Dean and whispered a quiet 'thank you'.

Other than that one instance Dean had been safe. After that Mary kept a closer eye on him, and Castiel visited more frequently.

Shortly after the anniversary of Harry's 2nd year with the Dursleys, Castiel felt something he had never felt before. He was angry. Now, he had been angry before, but it had always been on behalf of heaven. For the first time ever, it was on behalf of a mortal.

Harry had been caught trying to look at one of Dudley's books. Petunia had found him doing this, and immediately begun screaming at him. Her shrieks had brought Vernon running. He had been working in his study, doing something important for work. Petunia yelled for a few more minutes before she left the room, but not before Castiel caught the look she had sent Vernon.

As soon as she left the room Vernon had grabbed Harry, who had been huddling in the corner in fear, and sat on the couch. He proceeded to turn Harry over his knee and give him 20 hard smacks across the bottom. He then yelled at Harry to stop being such a pansy and to stop his wailing. This was before he had shoved Harry into his cupboard and locked it.

Castiel, unused to feeling so angry, did not know how to fend off the rage that grew and boiled while watching this. Thus, he was surprised when the screen on the television blew out, and the power in the entire house abruptly shut off, due to the enormous surge of his abilities. As he got his powers under control he noticed Vernon cursing up a storm and heading towards Harry's cupboard.

Castiel was about to throw Vernon into a wall as his ire began consuming him again when he heard his name whispered in Mary's voice. This brought him out of his anger and he quickly threw protective angel magic at the cupboard door before disappearing. The magic ensured that Vernon could not open it until he had calmed down, or until Castiel returned.

Castiel re-appeared in the Winchesters house, only to see Mary pinned to the ceiling, dying from the large wound on her stomach.

As she, undoubtedly, feels his presence fill the room she utters her dying wish.

"Get Dean out…Keep him safe…"

Castiel felt yet another emotion, this one resembling remorse or sorrow. He reached out and brushes his hand over Mary's cheek, uttering a near silent apology. She seems to lean into his touch before he disappeared again, re-appearing in Dean's room. He quickly but gently woke Dean up, and whispered in his ear that he should run. He isn't allowed to appear to mortals but he is occasionally pardoned for making his presence or voice heard. Usually only his vessels, those about to die, or children can perceive his true form and voice however.

As Dean ran to Sam's room, Castiel followed so as to keep an eye on him. He promised to get Dean out of the house after all.

As John passed Sam to Dean, Castiel looked up at the ceiling again, expecting Mary to be dead. Upon looking at her Castiel could tell that she was able to perceive his true form and solemnly looked her in the eye, making another magically binding vow.

"I will always protect him."

He watched sadly as a small smile of relief flitted across her face, before the light left her eyes.

He turned around to find Dean halfway down the stairs, heading towards the door. He hurried after him, and threw his corporeal body over Dean and Sam as the nursery burst into flames. He helped Dean up, deposited Sam in his arms, and disappeared as John came barreling out of the house and scooped the brothers up.

Castiel turned back to the Winchesters, prepared to watch over them as the rescue crews showed up, only to come face to face with Uriel.

"Uriel! What are you doing here?"

Uriel just shakes his head in something akin to dismay.

"Why would you do that Castiel?"

Before Castiel can ask what he is talking about, Uriel's hand lands on his shoulder. A moment later they both appear in heaven.

"You have to answer to him now. I'm sorry Castiel."

Castiel looks at Uriel in confusion, and then notices the other angelic presences in the room.

"Michael…" This name is uttered under his breath, as if he is afraid that speaking the name will bring the other angel's wrath down on him.

"Castiel. You have been brought to me in order to be reprimanded. You have let yourself become too involved in the life of your charges. Today we noted that you unleashed a miniscule amount of wrath in a mortal dwelling. Explain your actions."

"Yes sir. My ward was being threatened and I felt it was pertinent to his survival that I distract those threatening him."

"Do not lie to me!"

Castiel, while a brave angel, cowered in the face of Michael. The archangel could tear him apart without a thought, and at the rate he was going he would not be surprised if it happened.

Michael visibly calmed himself before continuing.

"I have, on good authority, that that is not what happened. According to another angel in the area 'There was a sudden burst of uncontrolled angelic wrath'. Upon hearing this I assigned the angel to follow you, and watch to make sure nothing else happened. I have been informed that shortly after your outburst you created a magically binding contract with a mortal. Have you bound yourself to one of your wards?"

Castiel looks determinedly into Michael's eyes, answering honestly.

"No."

"Why would you lie to me, when it was witnessed? Show me the bond mark."

"I am not lying." Saying this Castiel turns around, shrugging out of the top of his outfit. On his right shoulder blade, just beside where his wings met his spine, was the bond mark. It was an emerald green colored lightning bolt shot through a pale green D.

Castiel hears the nearly inaudible gasp that comes from Michael, as he turns back around, replacing his clothing.

"I did not lie."

"You have bound yourself to two mortals? What were you thinking? You have gotten too close to these mortals. You need to be re-taught before returning to earth. Report to Gabriel for training and inform him of your bonds. He will do what he can to sever them, thus keeping you from danger from leaving your bonded unprotected."

Castiel stiffens as Michael gives his order.

"With all due respect Michael…"

Uriel, who had come back to escort Castiel to Raphael, froze. No one disobeyed Michael. Ever.

Aware of the shocked look from Uriel and the danger he was putting himself in, Castiel pushes forward.

"With all due respect Michael, I must ask that someone keeps an eye on my charges. I was assigned to them for a reason, and I have seen with my own eyes that they need the protection. I will accept my punishment for creating bonds with mortals, but do not punish them. They both need a guardian, for I fear without one they will certainly not survive."

Michael watches Castiel as he speaks; admiring the courage it would take to stand up to him, while not being pleased at the bold disobedience.

"Indeed you were assigned to both of them. Do you know the reason behind your guardianship over them?"

"Yes sir. Dean is to one day be your vessel, and needs to be protected until that day comes. I was assigned to Harry due to his mother's dying prayer of wanting him to be protected."

"Good. I admire the courage it took to request that they be watched over, but I do not enjoy being disobeyed. I have been given the role of archangel by our father for a reason. I will assign an angel to Dean. He needs to be protected, as you said. Harry was shielded from the killing curse, which is what his mother prayed for. That was all she prayed for however, so your duty to that is finished. Now go."

Uriel took Castiel by his elbow and was about to transport them to Gabriel's area, when Castiel spoke up once again.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I want you to send an angel to watch over Harry. He requires the assistance more than Dean does."

"You are treading a very dangerous line, _guardian angel_. The only reason I have not wiped you from existence is our father's forgiveness. I don't suggest you remain so rebellious during your training, or you may find even god's patience wears thin. I will send an angel to Harry, but remember Castiel, it was you who chose him over Dean."

With these ominous words echoing in his ears, Castiel is escorted to Gabriel's section of heaven.

"Wow, you must have done something spectacular for me to feel Michaels anger all the way over here. What did you say to him?" Gabriel jokes as soon as Castiel appears in front of him.

Castiel just glares sullenly at the seraphim, before removing his shirt and turning his back to him.

"He argued with him about the fate of two mortals, who he so easily bound himself to. Michael has ordered that you sever the bond and re-train him before he can return to earth." Uriel answers the question before leaving as abruptly as he arrived.

Gabriel just shakes his head in disbelief, walking towards Castiel.

"Well, let's see what the damage is. It's been centuries since the last angel-mortal bond. So which of your charges did you bind yourself to?

"…"

"What was that?"

"…Both."

Gabriel stops at this, before hurrying the rest of the way to Castiel.

"Both? Are you insane? The last angel that bound themselves to a mortal nearly went crazy, and that was just one mortal! It's no surprise Michael is furious. I will do my best to severe the bond, and then we will begin your training."

For hours Gabriel focuses on the bonds, first trying to separate them, then trying to simply sever them at the same time, then moving on to more drastic measures such as threatening to simply kill the mortals. At this point Castiel intervenes.

"Perhaps you can simply block it?"

Gabriel stops his planning of a quick and painless death for Harry, to regard Castiel speculatively.

"'Perhaps you can simply block it?' Don't you think I would have tried that already if I thought it would work? Simply block the bond… Really…Who is the one that's done this before? Right, me…"

Gabriel continues muttering, even as he runs his hands back over Castiel's tattoo. He immediately quiets however, when the angel in front of him suddenly slumps, as though a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He hurries around in front of Castiel, pushing him up by his shoulder and looking at his face, checking for any sign of pain. What he sees shocks him even more. Tears are flowing freely down the angel's cheeks.

"Why are you crying? Angels have no need to cry, even when in pain."

"It is not me, it is my wards. The connection is blocked. I will no longer die if my promise is not kept. I can still feel their strong emotions and still locate them though. They can no longer feel my presence."

Gabriel straightens up, pulling Castiel from his slumped position at the same time.

"The first thing of our training will have to be learning to block them then. Come, we will begin immediately."

Castiel nods numbly, following behind Gabriel. He cannot help but be distracted by the overwhelming sense of grief he is feeling at the moment. Hours later however, he no longer notices due to the completion of the first portion of his training.

* * *

On earth identical cries are suddenly heard from separate continents, followed by sobbing.

* * *

Dean can't explain the suddenly hollow feeling in his chest. He simply knows that it is extremely unpleasant, almost to the point of being painful.

John holds him as he cries, assuming it's due to losing Mary. He soothes Dean, murmuring nonsense until he calms and falls asleep.

Even in sleep though, the hollow feeling haunts Dean.

* * *

In Number 4 Privet Drive Harry Potter releases an unearthly cry, followed by uncontrollable sobbing. His cries are quiet however, as he doesn't want to call attention to himself. The initial cry did that well enough, and Vernon is suddenly outside the door to his cupboard, banging on it.

"Shut up, boy! We are trying to watch a television program and don't need you interrupting it!"

At three years old Harry can't describe what he is feeling. All he knows is that the comforting presence that he usually feels when he begins to cry has suddenly disappeared. He continues crying for a few more minutes, feeling as though his heart has been ripped from his chest.

Outside his cupboard, a new presence watches this, debating with himself. It is unusual for this presence to feel anything other than a sense of duty, but it is suddenly feeling the need to protect and comfort this small mortal child. Deciding that as he was assigned to protect the child, and the child will be hurt in mere moments if it does not stop crying, the angel reveals his presence.

Harry slowly stops crying as a new presence washes over him. It is not as comforting or as welcoming as the other presence had been, but it does have a protective air about it. While it does nothing to filling the hollow feeling in his chest, it puts Harry's mind at ease. He is able to doze off thanks to it, even though it is the middle of the afternoon.

As Harry sleeps the new angel watches over him, now understanding why Castiel had felt such an urge to protect this mortal. Normally he found humans to be nothing more than mud-monkeys. Usually he would question the reason behind his father's love for them. With this particular human however, he felt different. He wasn't about to give up his soul and bind it to him, but he did feel the urge to protect the little mortal. This intrigued the angel, and he was suddenly less upset about being assigned as a guardian.

* * *

A/N: Now we have seen what happens when angels get tattoos. Can anyone guess who Harry's new guardian angel is? For the first person who guesses it correctly I will attempt to write a one-shot of your choice.*HAS ALREADY BEEN GUESSED CORRECTLY* For anyone else who guesses it correctly the next chapter will be dedicated to you and you will get a mental cookie and bonus cool points.  
I will try to keep updates as a fairly weekly thing, but I will be starting a new story shortly. I am also looking for betas for Holy Family Dinner and Most Dangerous Poison. I will be updating both stories very shortly, so due to that my updates on this story may end up being a bi-weekly thing.  
Huge thank you again to Blackest-Appologies, Lil Miss Shadow.5, Natalie668, athena89, Charmina, Choas Babe, masks, charlie-becks, Krysstinia, Softball Angel, silverharpie17, and mauralee88 for reviewing.


	5. Uriel

A/N: First, I apologize for the long delay. My father passed away 2 years ago now, and I had some trouble being motivated to keep writing. There will be a proper note at the bottom with information about updates. Also, this chapter is dedicated to the following for guessing the right angel: KuailongKit, kirallie, SlytherinPrincess19, sacred histories, ShadoweGoddess, LightLessStar, masks, Lathea, Softball Angel, Skylara, Beyl, athena89, history, Kyuubi no Goddess, Jouaint, Severus-is-my-man5690, MoonxStar, xXMistressMadHatterXx, Yoru no Nx, Science Queen, Vicki219, Alice of Spades.  
Thanks for your patience, and please enjoy~

* * *

Over the years Uriel had stopped the Dursleys from hurting Harry a number of times.

The first time Harry had been 4 years old and Petunia was showing him how to cook. She had left, telling him to finish the meal on his own. He had accidently dropped the pan, ruining the food. Vernon had been furious and started yelling at Harry. Vernon had been about to kick Harry, and before he could register what he was doing, Uriel had grabbed Vernon's foot, hanging his upside down. Harry had taken the opportunity to scramble into his cupboard, Uriel locking it behind him before setting Vernon down.

The second time Harry had been 6 and was weeding Petunia's garden. He had just finished removing all the weeds and was heading towards the trash bin to throw them out. Dudley had come up behind Harry, shoved him, and laughed when the weeds had gone flying all over the lawn.

Petunia had come out to check on the boys at that moment, and yelled at Harry for messing up her perfect lawn. As she continued to yell and Dudley laughed harder, Uriel had watched as Harry became more and more upset. Suddenly, with nothing but Harry's deep scowl as warning, the weeds had shot up from the ground and flung themselves at Dudley. After that there had been much screaming about Harry's 'freakiness' and Petunia had dragged Harry into the house, and shoved him into his cupboard with the promise that Vernon would punish him when he got home.

Once Vernon had gotten home and heard what happened he had stomped over to the cupboard, shouting that Harry was going to be punished severely for letting his freakiness show, especially outside. As soon as he had touched the cupboard however, he had gotten a huge shock that almost made his arm go numb. He had shouted at Harry for a good half hour to stop his freakiness and to let Vernon open the door.

Uriel had realized at this point that Vernon was going to keep yelling until he got into the cupboard, which would be impossible as it was Uriel's magic keeping Harry safe at the moment. So with that in mind, and for no other reason than his own sanity he had made Vernon and Petunia fall asleep, as well as forget why they were even angry at Harry. He had then transported them to their bed and then gave Harry a bit of food, as he had been denied any earlier.

After that there had been a few times where Uriel had to protect Harry from Dudley and his gang, but those times, as well as the times he protected Harry from Vernon and Petunia, became fewer and father apart as Harry's own magic began protecting him.

Uriel considered leaving Harry and going back to heaven a few times, as Harry's magic grew stronger, and began protecting him more, but every time he almost left, something drastic would happen, and he would end up having to save Harry again.

This went on until Harry turned 10, and Castiel was allowed back on earth to take charge of the child again. If Uriel had been a caring angel, he would have maybe been worried for the blank look Castiel now wore, and the distant way he seemed to address Harry. He, however, was not a caring angel, and was simply happy that Castiel's training was done, so that he could go back to doing things that were actually important for heaven.

The only thing Uriel ever did that showed he did in fact have a heart, was his final word to Castiel, before returning to heaven. In years to come Uriel would become so absorbed in his work for heaven, and a small wizard named Harry would fall from his memory, and he would once again consider humans to be nothing more than mud-monkeys, and never understand his father's compassion them. Castiel though, would never forget the threat the higher angel had uttered to him, or the promise Castiel had given him in return, unknowingly starting to wear down the shield Gabriel had put up on his bond with Harry.

-What Uriel Said-

As Uriel prepared to leave he gave Castiel a sharp look, saying "I have begun to understand why you felt he needed the protection. Do NOT fail him Castiel."

Castiel had simply given him a hard look responding sharply "I won't."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so, firstly, thank you for your patience in waiting for this. I do apologize it took so long. Just as a note, keep an eye on my profile. I will try to have fairly up-to-date info on there about updates, any problems I encounter, etc.  
Secondly: Thank you so much for everyone that once again favorited, followed, and reviewed.  
Thirdly: I have begun a couple new stories(though only uploaded the beginning of one so far). I know, probably bad form with so many others in progress, but thanks to MaverikFlame I am over my writers block and plan to start writing for the majority of my stories again. So, I hope that if you like Avengers you will check those out as well.  
Fourthly(that is now a word: Some people have asked if I'll be sticking to the HP books and if Harry will meet Sam & Dean. I will be loosely following the Harry Potter story line, but I don't plan to get to into it, because the answer to the second question is yes, and I want to get him to Sam and Dean relatively quickly.

Once again, thanks for all the support, I apologize for the short chapter but I will be posting again soon~


End file.
